


Heated Communication!

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lime, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sunbathing, Sweat, on cleaning duty, skipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like the sun and humidity, but it seems you're the only one that likes it ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Communication!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: ErwinxReaderxLevi  
> Genre: Romance/lime
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~x~

  
As you opened the door leading to the roof, you barely cracked it, checking if anyone was there, _No one? Marvelous!  
_  
Gently pushing the door, you went through it, going on the roof and carefully closed it, _to take a day off is great! As if someone will suspect me loafing around here right, right?_

You laid a cover on the floor and started stripping until you were in your underwear, I _bet everyone's thinking I'm working~ Did I forget to tell someone I was going to work somewhere? hum?_

Your plan was rather simple, _I lied to every Squad Leader and high ranked officer about my location, this is going to do confusion and, sure, I'll be reprimanded later, buuuuut~... Sunbathing... I Haven't done this in is soooooo~ long!_

You laid on the cover and enjoyed the sun as it toasted your body and you turned around every 15 minutes, as you felt too much warmth on your back, cooling it. After a moment, the heat was dying down, but your body was getting tired and you were, now, panting.

You were giddy of this treatment and you knew it, since everyone was cleaning inside while you were lazying around outside. You started remembering everyone complaining about having drills today, because of the bright, blazing sun:

"Awn! No, it's way too hot outside!"  
"She's totally right! I wanna clean!"  
"Third, I rather clean stalls then drilling outside!"  
"I'm going to melt if we go outside, I'm already slim as it is! I need this muscle mass to stay!"

Commander Erwin stood up and as he heaved, sighing at the horrible, sticky, temperature, "Clean inside, no drills for today."

Everyone boomed of happiness, of course, you were displeased since you loved the sun and tolerated the heat fairly easily. So you decided that you were going to skip this horrible thing called CLEANING, cause you hated it with a PASSION, _well, it's not my fault I'm allergic to dust and fur.._.

You dismissed your thought as you took a canteen of cold water, taking a gulp, _this is heavenly_!  
As you turned on your back again, you felt the rays hit you tummy, in a comforting way, "I love this... It's so warm!!"

"Isn't it?"

The voice startled you as you sat up, _already caught_? You looked up the sky, seeing the sun had moved, _hum... I've been out for around 3 hours..._ You turned around to see Erwin siting under a shade, as he was staring at you while he was breathing shallowly, "How was the sunbathing, dear?"

You saw him gulp as he sat there, sweating, "my... sir, if you can't tolerate the heat, you should go back inside..."

Tilting your head as you bent down, you grabbed your canteen and took a step to find out that the floor was as hot as an oven, "Yeowch~!"

You brought your feet back on the cover, "I didn't think I'd be so hot..."

You giggled as you put on your boots and walked towards your commander, offering him the canteen, "I have no idea if it's still cold for you, but water will do you some good."

Erwin took it and you checked the temperature of the roof's floor under the shade, "The floor is still scorching hot, I can't sit down, guess I'll get the cover~"

You were going to get it, but a hand grabbed your arm and tugged you hard enough for you to fall on something fluffy, a red blush crept on your cheeks as you noticed that you fell on your superiors lap, "Ah... Sir..."

He gave you the canteen back and you took a healthy gulp, "Aren't you going to be stuffy? I mean... I am a human... My body will heat yours up..."

He smirked as one of his brow rose, making you stutter, "I-I don't m-mean it like that~ Sir, you are making things so damn awkward..."

A light chuckle gained your attention, "You shouldn't worry too much about it. We are under a shade after all."

Pressing you lips, you lightly touched his forehead, feeling little rivulets of sweat and he sighed at the contact of your skin on his, "sure~ He's telling me not to worry, but he's sweating like no tomorrow..."

You saw him lower his gaze, panting from exhaustion, _why is he so damn handsome... Even when he's sweating like a pig!_

you wiped his forehead and cheeks, brushing his face lightly, feeling his soft, boiling skin under your finger, "Sir, remove your jacket! Please or go back inside! I'm worried about your health.... Oh..."

You clasped your hands on your mouth, a heavy blush graced your cheeks, "I didn't mean-"

what happened next exceeded your wildest dreams as he forcefully removed your hands away from your lips and replaced them with his lips, _He's kissing me.._. Instinctively your arms wrapped themselves around his powerful neck.

Your lips clashed as you pressed yourself against him and a cough ranged throughout the air... Erwin released your mouth, checking the source of the sound and you followed where is gaze led, "Captain!"

You got up and saluted, trembling like a leaf, "The commander went nuts because of the heat! I swear! He didn't just kiss me!"

Tongue clicking, the short man named Levi wasn't one who liked it when people slacked around, "Why are you here, (Name)? I heard you were suppose to clean with Hanji's team... Or was it Mike's, maybe Ness perhaps?"

You gulped hard as you saw him getting nearer, that you fell back on Erwin's lap, "I lied to everyone so it would take time to find me... I was...uh... Well..."

Erwin was leaning against a wall as he surrounded your heated waist with his moist arms, crushing you on him, "She was sunbathing, Levi... I found her laying on the covers over there..."

He pointed a finger towards the discarded clothing articles and cover, "I found it interesting, so I didn't speak when I located her. I was wondering how much time she could lay under this warm weather."

Levi rolled his eyes when he noticed his commander protecting you, "and how was the experiment? Seems a little steamy..."

You blushed as you clanged on his shirt, "Erwin, I'll go back inside, you are way too hot right now... Oh... damn it! Why does it always sound so perverted when I say it!"

You got up and helped the blond man stand, leaning him onto the wall and quickly got your uniform and cover, making a run back to the man, "Levi, I bet you are hot!... Damn it! Let's get inside, my brain is getting overheated!"

You helped Erwin in and he chuckled, "So you are able to repel everything that's hot?"

You were about to answer, but then you thought about it, "Hey! Is that a trick question!"

Erwin grinned and Levi 'tched', "You are being an idiot, Erwin..."

You stared at the smaller man and noticed something, "why are you so rude to the Commander? Are you jealous?"

"I am no such thing!" Levi snarled as you grinned at him, "Oh~ You wanted to catch me grabbing ray's eh? Pervert!"

His blue eyes widen, "What! How does that make me a pervert? Erwin did it, does that mean he's a pervert?"

You nodded and smiled in victory, "He's a pervert for sure! Leaning the way he did and keeping an eyes on my roasting body and you just admitted you wanted to see me sunbath!"

Levi sighed as he side-glanced, trying to hide his pink cheeks and you giggled as you wrapped your body in the cover, "I'll head to my room now."

Levi glared at you, making you shudder, "come to my office after... I have to punish you..."

You felt like you had just seen a glint of malice in his eyes and you swallowed hard, "W-what kind of punishment?"

The shorter man snorted as you gave you a small, mischievous smile, "Oh you'll see... It will be so torrid, it will burn you..."

You were speechless as red covered your face and Erwin steeped in front of you, "Oh, it's fine, Levi... I can give her the punishment instead... I don't want you scorching her body with burns now. I'll moderate the heat I give to her."

You gulped, _wait... they are fighting for me... why is this conversation so... fiery?_

You burst an incoherent sentence making both men look at you, "You... c..n... s...re...me..."

Your superiors frowned as they tried to make sense of the words you said in a barely audible manner.

Levi puffed an annoyed sigh as he got nearer, "Care to repeat that?"

You pressed your lips together and took a deep shaky, breath, "You two can share me!"

Their eyes widen from surprise as they tried to communicate, but failed to do so as they were baffled by the words that came out that mouth of yours.

Levi shook his head, "since when does a man share his woman with another man?"

Erwin stared at you, his complexion showed many signs of confusion and surprise, "I-I don't know... what to say..."

You giggled as you walked towards the men, you quickly pecked Levi's lips, leaving him petrified, "Oh... Come on! That way of thinking is old! I have 3 holes anyways! Ever heard of a Menage-a-trois?"

The dark haired man went full burst red while Erwin was trying to understand what Menage-a-trois meant, "Is that another language?"

You laughed wholeheartedly as you brought your lips to the blond's ear, "Menage-a-trois is french for Threesome, Erwin~"

The blond was the same color as Levi as they stared at you with a bashful expression and you simply smirked, biting your lower lip, "Well men, I'll see you guys soon... Honestly... I hope to have, many, really sizzling night with both of you~"

You winked at them as your turned around, making your way to your room with your uniform and cover.

~X~  


[Bonus]

  
The day passed as you helped around with the cleaning, everyone commented and were confused on how you suddenly got darker skin color and you simply replied, "Magic~"

The guys were checking you out, some girls wanted to know how you did it and some girls hated you for hogging all the attention.

After Cleaning and eating you went to your room, entering it, you sighed as you closed the door, _I'm so tired_ ~

Resting your exhausted eyes, you quickly removed your jacket and, suddenly, you felt yourself being sandwiched, releasing a gasp, you opened your eyes to see Levi in front of you with a wolfish grin, "Well, (Name)... how about we have a little fun?"

Soft lips brushed one of your ears, making you tremor in excitement, "But we can't make too much noise, okay?"  
The blond licked the lobe, chuckling as your body tensed, "You seem in shock... You don't to do it?"

You let out a shy chuckle as you inhaled, the sweltering air that was created from having many bodies in a small space, "N-nervous? Me? Ha~ Don't make me laugh..."

You pulled Levi even closer, licking his lips and pressed yourself on Erwin's strong body, "Let's set this room on fire, men~"  


[End Bonus]

 


End file.
